


Engine Trouble

by LaDonnaErrante



Category: Firefly
Genre: Almost Crack, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-31
Updated: 2013-01-31
Packaged: 2017-11-27 16:41:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/664181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaDonnaErrante/pseuds/LaDonnaErrante
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Firefly suddenly breaks down, Mal races to find out what happened. Quite silly, approaches crack fic. Response to prompts drawn from hat: wounds and failure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Engine Trouble

Suddenly, a loud high-pitched shriek rang out from the engine room as Serenity lurched and her emergency lights came on.

On the bridge, Mal made his way to the intercom. "Kaylee? Report."

Static crackled back.

"We're dead in the water captain," Wash filled in, " Engine failure, it's the only possibility."

"&!*& *&! KayLEEEEEEE" Mal shouted.

His boots clanked out a rhythm of fury and worry from the bridge into the cargo hold.

Jayne pokes his head out from around a corner, "what the !*&( is goin' on cap'n?"

"Get the Doctor."

Mal hightails it to the engine room, pausing only short enough to hear, "Gorram ponce, why's I the one who has to…"

When he reaches the heart of the ship, the engine stands absolutely still. A moan comes from behind the apparatus.

"Kaylee?"

"Cap'n?" Kaylee manages faintly.

"Kaylee, what happened here?"

"Ahem." Mal turns his head to see the doctor standing stiffly in the doorway.

"I was, aaaah told I was needed here?" Simon looks unbearably distressed.

"Over here doc, you are my medic ain't ya? Well come on then." Simon steps into the room followed by Vera and then Jayne.

"Jayne put that &(#&&( down."

Simon rushes to Kaylee's side and takes out his kit. "The wounds are just superficial, though I am worried about infection. I imagine that rotor you ran into was not exactly clean."

"Kaylee; What happened?"

"I'm sorry Cap'n, honest. It was just an accident."

"Kaylee"

"I didn't mean to. Floor was slick, I slipped. Imagine—little bit like me put this whole big ship outta commission"

"Dammit Kaylee. How many times have I told you to keep this engine room clean!"


End file.
